Patient attitudes and perceptions about the family and the family's attitudes toward the patient have rarely been examined as factors predicting rehospitalization. Similarly, the impact on the family of living with a schizophrenic has received comparatively little attention not only in its relationship to rehospitalization but on the effect it has on the family's sense of its own well being. As part of an ongoing longitudinal study supported by NIMH, data has been collected on such variables at two times during the post-hospital year from 199 schizophrenics and a collateral family member. Information is available at those two points in time on the patient's tolerance of his own symptoms, his perception of his family and his own attitudes towards them. Additionally, there are assessments of the family's sense of subjective burden and shame and the degree and quality of negative and rejecting feelings towards the patient. Groups of families differing in the number of previous hospitalizations can be utilized as part of a cross sectional investigation of the long term effect of living with a patient who is periodically hospitalized. Variables such as "happiness" and "life satisfaction", which have previously been used by other investigators in large scale national sample studies, will be examined in relation to the patient's symptoms, the family's experience of burden, and the number of previous hospitalizations.